


The Goose Did It

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: arasellle said, "You want some drabble promts?: The goose did it"Written 05/19/2012.





	The Goose Did It

“The goose did it,” Sherlock says, nodding to the children playing in the middle of the next room.

“Pardon?” Mrs. Whitton asks.

Sherlock smiles a forced smile. “Regrettably, I was in the toilet when it happened, but whoever was the goose at the time did it, knocked it over. And what a wrathful little thing he is, this goose! I wonder which one it was. I wonder if this behavior is going to escalate.”

And Mrs. Whitton is upset, suddenly. Oh. Oh, he’s too excited about the goose, isn’t he? Not good.

“Um. I’m a consulting detective,” Sherlock supplies. “The police come to me when they’re out of their depth.” He doesn’t add that that’s always. “I solve murders. I take care of bad guys.” She’s still staring at him. “I’m a hero,” he offers.

She smiles politely and heads across the room to get some punch. He watches after her, a little frustrated. He doesn’t know how John does it.

A pair of arms wrap around Sherlock’s thighs. “Hi, Daddy,” Hamish says, stepping back to look up at his father.

Sherlock kneels down. “Hamish, you were paying attention to the Duck, Duck, Goose, weren’t you?”

“Of course. What do you want to know?” Hamish asks, eyes wide with the importance of being on a case.

Ah. This must be how John gets through it.


End file.
